Generally, applications are either hosted by a network or remote server or installed on a client computing device. Hosted applications have the advantage of being flexible in that a change to the application can affect all users of the application. However, hosted applications are typically not considered secure because of the nature of the Internet. Installed applications have the advantage of being secure in that they are typically standalone (e.g., disconnected) from the Internet. However, installed applications are not flexible, in that a change to the application typically requires a new installation of the application.